Base Mapping
This learning activity is to allow participants to learn and formulate base maps of their community according to their knowledge of the location of households, accessibility facilities, service facilities and other important features. In this learning activity, the community organizer should be able to facilitate the community to generate their own map. Output Completed base map depicting features found in the community using suggested representations and legends Objectives At the end of the activity/session, the participant will be able to: # Know the use of Base Maps and understand the process of base-mapping # Formulate base map using the process of base-mapping # Clearly distinguish good Base Maps from not-so-good BMs Resource Materials * AD#04-01, Activity Module * AD#04-02, Presentation * AD#04-03, Symbols & Legends Guide Base Mapping What is a Base Map? * A map that depicts the fundamental elements such as landmarks, roads, bridges, houses, buildings and bodies of water, etc. * Can be used to present information on village layout, infrastructure, demography etc. * Used as reference map against other Thematic Maps (indicators) * What are dividers? Parts of a Base Map * Legend contains symbols and signs which tell the user what they mean. It is like a dictionary that provides the meaning as to what the symbols represent. * Cardinal Directions/Points are used to determine directions: north, east, west, south * The map * Map title * Date of the formulation of the map Steps in Preparing a Map # Assess possible sources of reference map (Barangay / Sketch map, MPDC compiled maps etc.) # Determine Boundaries. Where do we begin? Where do we end? Identify barangay, sitio and zone boundaries # Familiarization / validation of appropriate symbols/ Formulation of new Symbols (optional at this point) # CVs should work on their respective purok or zones # Initial Base Mapping/Draft Mapping: First, draw landmarks (road, bodies of water etc.), and prominent infrastructures (school, church); second, draw households and other landmarks based on memory recall # Community visit is done when checking, correcting and validating of the 1st draft BM (iBM) # Re-checking of iBM for Completeness (sitio/purok) # Re-drawing of map using appropriate symbols (2nd draft). Before completion of the 2nd draft be sure that all households should have their house number. (with corresponding house owners – reflected in separate sheet of paper) # Presentation for validation. During validation, be sure to check accuracy of map contents versus items in the legend. Validation should first start at the zone level prior purok wide or community wide. # Consolidation of Base Map # Finalization of Base Map (ready for reproduction for TM use) Important notes in the Preparation of the Map (especially step 9): * Sensitivity in conducting community development activities - this should not affect regular working pattern of residents * Ask community on favorable hours in conducting community development activities Updating the Base Map * Base map is updated as soon as there are changes in the number of households and other elements used as reference (soonest is six months) * Updating is to be made by the community themselves Symbols and Legends (Please refer to Annex#04-03 Symbols and Legends) * A good map has its complete elements (legend, cardinal directions, title, date of map taking, map) * Symbols used in households should be big enough for coloring during TM * A community resident can easily locate her own house in the map is an indicator of a good base map * A good base map does not require that it is computer-generated * Original copy of final BM should be left at the community. * The RMO should develop a PDF/JPEG copy of all BMs and CMO should be given a copy; CO Supervisor should have separate e-copy * A good map has pre-numbered households * Details of road type shall not be reflected in BM – these will be shown on SP/action planning specific TMs Distinguishing from the Good and Not-So-Good Base Map (refer to exercise in the tool kit) Concluding Messages * A good map has its complete elements (legend, cardinal directions, title, date of map taking, map) * Symbols used in households should be big enough for coloring during TM * Indication of a good BM: A community resident can easily locate her own house in the map * A good base map does not require that it is computer-generated. * Original copy of final BM should be left at the community. * The RMO should develop a PDF/JPEG copy of all BMs and CMO should be given a copy. CO Supervisor should have separate e-copy. * A good map has pre-numbered households * Details of road type shall not be reflected in BM – these will be shown on SP/action planning specific TMs